Multi-paneled glass windows and doors are often used for construction because of their aesthetically pleasing appearance. Originally, multi-paneled glass windows and doors were made using a grid of interconnecting bars, or muntins, to provide a plurality of square or rectangular openings into which individual panes of glass were inserted. Such panels may be referred to as true divided light, in that the glass panes were actually separate, individual pieces of glass. To avoid leaks in the windows and/or doors, the glass panels had to be cut and fitted to the muntin grid with precision.
To simplify the manufacturing process, and to reduce the tendency for leaks to develop at the junction between the window pane and the muntins, most manufacturers now use a grid of interlocking muntins applied to the surface of a single glass pane so as to seemingly divide a single large window pane into multiple smaller panes. Such structures may be referred to as simulated divided light (SDL) structures. Thus, a single glass pane may be used to provide a simulated divided light (SDL) window or door. The muntin bars that are applied to a surface of the transparent panel to thereby divide that surface may be termed simulated divided light (SDL) bars.
SDL bars may be applied to single-paned windows or to double-paned windows. For a double-paned window, the SDL bars may be suspended within the glass cavity between the two panes. For example, as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,494,715 and 6,177,156, the SDL bars may be designed as relatively thin strips that are taped to the inner surface of two adjacent glass panes and aligned to appear to be a single muntin grid that spans the entire volume between the two panes of glass. Alternatively, SDL bars may be adhered to the outwardly facing surface of a glass pane, in either a single-paned or a double-paned window, using tape or a similar adhesive. The use of SDL bars that are attached to the surface of glass panes (as opposed to truly dividing the glass) has the additional advantage of allowing different materials to be used for exterior SDL bars (e.g., aluminum) versus interior SDL bars (e.g., wood).
The application of a grid of interlocking SDL bars to the surface of a glass pane in a window or door is less labor-intensive than the manufacture of true divided light windows and doors, but still requires extensive labor to properly align the bars with the window sash and/or door panel. The fit of each individual bar may need to be adjusted due to small fluctuations in linearity or sizing of either the individual bars, or the surrounding window sash or door panel. Generally, the assembly of a grid of SDL bars within the sash of a window or the panel of a door requires measuring each of the bars in the grid at multiple steps along the process. If any one bar is misaligned, the error may be promulgated throughout the entire grid, sometimes necessitating that the newly manufactured product be discarded. Also, whereas positioning the grid on a small window may be fairly straightforward, larger grids, such as those used for a patio door, may require adjustment at several points along each SDL bar. For example, each time any one part of the grid is adjusted it may be necessary to measure and re-measure the grid at other places along the pane. Because the process of applying SDL grids to windows or doors can be highly labor-intensive, it may become a bottleneck in the production process, slowing down the entire production line.
Thus, there is a need for simplified processes and systems to manufacture simulated divided light windows and doors.